Shade: Origins
Chapter One : How It All Began Roy felt pain in his side. The rain was pelting him like tiny, harmless bombs. He struggled to get back up, only to feel a shearing pain shoot through his arm. He looked up to see Yuri standing there, waiting for Roy to get up for another round. Complying with Yuri's wishes, Roy used all of his strength to get up, but Yuri quickly grabbed him and threw the weakened Roy into a nearby wall. Falling unconscious again, Roy heard Yuri exclaim, "Face it Roy, you can't win!". Mizuho, Tokyo...21 years earlier... Roy was awakened by his jittering alarm clock. He looked over at his bedroom window, and saw the sun just setting over the horizon. He then got up out of his bed, and turned off the alarm clock. He noticed that his brother, James was already out of bed. Roy then went downstairs and ate breakfast. Roy got around, and left for school. The walk to school was quite lonely and quiet, only the sounds of car horns and chirping birds accompanied Roy... At Mizuho Nōgei High School... Roy arrived at the school and tried to feel his best, but he wasn't in the mood to feel happy, as he knew that sometime or another someone would heckle him, and he was right, as someone call him a dorkface before he even got to the entrance doors. Walking down the hallway, Roy felt he stood out and was always the prime target of someone. Arriving in the History classroom just before the bell rang, Roy sat at his desk and saw his classmates walk in and sat at their desks. The History teacher, Mr. Wong, walked in and began writing on the board. Once he was done, the words he wrote were... The History of Japan. Mr. Wong turned around to face the class and began talking about Japan 2000 years earlier, and Roy drifted to sleep from sheer boredom. He was instantly woken up by a tap on the back of his head. To his anger, someone just threw a paperball at him. Not knowing who the culprit was, Roy shook it off and drifted to sleep...again... Roy woke up again to the tap on the back of his head, he was about ready to scream in anger, but had to contain it, as Mr. Wong was still in the classroom. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, causing Roy to jump out of his chair and dash out of the classroom extremely fast. On the way out, Roy tripped and fell down. Feeling humiliated beyond expression, Roy just wanted to disappear for a hundred years, but he, once again, tried to play it off. He looked around to see what cause him to trip, and he saw Ash Eiichi, one of Roy's tormentors, laughing and pointing at Roy, provoking everyone else to laugh and point at him too. Roy wanted to rip Ash in two, but didn't want to get into any trouble. Ash walked away with his cronies accompanying him.' Roy got back up, and watched everyone who was pointing at him walk away, some of them still chuckling from the incident. Roy then journeyed to the cafeteria swiftly, as he didn't want another humiliating moment to happen to him again the rest of the day. After eating a very mediocre meal, everyone went outside for recess. Roy was the last one to exit. Walking out the door, Roy tried to keep to himself and avoid another ocnfrontation with Ash, but he was surprised when one of Ash's friends came out of nowhere and pushed Roy to the concrete. Seeing what had happened, Ash along with several other of his followers went up to join in. Ash was the second one to push Roy again as soon as he managed to get back up. Angered and extremely frustrated, Roy got back up and got in a stance, preparing for whatever Ash or his friends were going to do next. As suspected, Ash threw a punch at Roy, but he dodged it, and countered the attack with a sharp Uppercut. Ash was in the air for a second for plummeting to the ground. Roy could see that Ash was bleeding, and that his friends all stood there, as if something terrible had just happened. Roy then heard a door slam, and he looked over to see Mr. Wong, standing arms-crossed, looking at the scene. Roy knew he was in trouble, but felt that Ash should get the punishment for starting the whole ordeal, but Roy followed Mr. Wong to the Principal's Office, seemingly in phyrric defeat. "I'm sure you know, Roy, that we at Mizuho Nōgei High take violence seriously, no matter how little it is." said Principal Hitomu. "Yes, Mr. Hitomu" replied Roy. Hitomu had a look of disappointment on his face. Roy wwas a quiet boy, who never wanted trouble, and now he's in the hot seat for punching another student. "It seems that I have no choice Roy, but to expell you." said Hitomu. Roy got up, feeling the rush from standing up to Ash turn into regret. On the way out of the school. Roy saw Ash, nose still bloodied, standing there with his friends, looking at Roy with blank expressions. Walking home, Roy could see the sun shining among the puffy clouds. Nothing could cheer him up today. Even seeing someone crash on their roller skates didn't seem to make Roy laugh or chuckle at all. After a long 10 minutes, Roy finally got home, waiting for his mother and father to be waiting in the kitchen about what happened at school, Roy was surpised that his mother was cooking...with a smile on her face. it seemed that the school didn't notify the Roy's parents yet. His mother asked in a cheerful voice, "How was school?", and Roy replied "It was good". Roy's mother nodded happily and went back to cooking the delicious-smelling food. Roy quickly speeded up the stairs like something invisible was chasing him, and when he got to his room, James was back home, typing something on the computer. Roy noticed James didn't even greet him...but Roy ignored it, and dived onto his bed, pulling out a book he forgotten he'd brought to school today. He opened it and began to read it. All Roy heard was the typing of a computer keyboard and James whispering to himself as he typed. Roy finally broke the awkward silence by asking James, "What are you doing?". James stopped typing and turned around to say, "Writing some stupid essay about Particle Physics...it's boring as all hell.". Roy laughed, and then got back up to stretch after having been laying on his bed for twenty minutes. James then participated in conversation and asked Roy, "What's a matter, dude? Look's like you went a round with Bruce Lee!". Roy chuckled, and said, "Don't tell Mom or Dad.". James nodded with interest, and Roy continued, "I was exp-", the phone rang from downstairs, and Roy got a curdle in his stomach, and heard his mother answer the phone, he quickly got up to turn the knob on the bedroom door, but Roy was startled by the yells of his mother : "EXPELLED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPELLED?!". Roy looked at James, who shot Roy a look of dismay. Roy then heard his Mom yell, "ROY HISAO LI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!". Roy gulped, and swiftly obeyed his mother's orders. "Might I ask, WHY the hell is the Principal saying you've been expelled?." "I...uh, I punched a bully at school." Roy responded. "You PUNCHED a bully? Roy, you should know better!". "But he started it-", "I don't give a damn WHO started it, but you're in SERIOUS trouble, Roy!". Category:Stories